Fade
by BoarderKC
Summary: The Dark Ocean doesn't leave you alone. It eats at you, using your fears, making you fade. You can't fight it. You just lose. Ken and Kari are no different.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor do I own the song 'Weight Of The World'.  
  
A/N: This song is my current obsession, only because I lost my Juliana Theory CD. I seriously suggest you check this song out. It's sung by the group Sensefield, who also sings the wonderful song 'Save Yourself'. Check that one out too!  
  
Song is in **(---)**  
  
  
Fade  
  
  
**(You try to run just as fast as you can, but hurry their getting close…)**  
  
The gray of the world seeped through his skin, making him burn and his head throb. He had been walking for so long with the waves crashing at his feet and thundering in his ears. Gray sand plastered his shoes and the lower half of his pants as he left his trail of dragged and wary footsteps across the beach.  
  
**(You run out of breath from you fighting their hands, they're tearing at your clothes…)**  
  
He had been going for what felt like hours. But you could never be sure in this world. It was never day here. The sun never rose. There was nothing but gray sand and black water in this barren wasteland.  
  
He sucked in air as if her were breathing through a straw. With each breath he got more water then air. He couldn't breathe; he was going to pass out. But he had to keep going. Darkness was looking for him.  
  
**(You try to look for a place you can hide, but there's no room left in your mind…)**  
  
'This is all created by you,' his mind gasped in a vain attempt to grasp the situation. 'This is all created by your fears.' He stopped walking. 'Feeds off you.'  
  
What he would give to end this! To breathe right, a place far from anger and pain and darkness. Just to forget who he was and what he had done. To find his sanctuary. His sanctuary, once his mind, only held bad memories and the strange being known as the Kaiser.  
  
**(You see a friend who's just standing in line, to help you get out in time…)**  
  
Over a dune a figure appeared. Curled up, knees drawn to chest, head on knees, arms wrapped around legs. Brown hair flailed around the figure's head, creating a waterfall of brown around them, hiding the face. Sand coated bare feet and bare legs. The figure was cold and wet and…  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
Her head snapped up. "Ken? No it didn't bring you too!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
**(Waiting, watching over you....)**  
  
"I was hoping you escaped this time."  
  
**(Just leave all your things…)**  
  
He jumped up, snapping out of his nightmarish sleep, feeling the last of the demons from the dark ocean disappear. He sucked in a shallow breath, wheezing and coughing over the ability to breathe again. His hair sloshed with sweat around his face and his clothes were soaked through too.  
  
Just a dream…everything just a dream. Its over.  
  
**(To take you away from the things that you knew before…)**  
  
Here he was in the Digital World, camping out with his new friends and teammates. It was still partly dark out; the sun was just barely rising over the mountains far north. (Okay, so maybe the sun doesn't rise in the same way it does here on earth.) But no one was asleep.   
  
**(Beautiful boy…)**  
  
They surrounded him.  
  
**(Carry the weight of the world…)**  
  
They looked worn out, scared and disheveled. And suspicious.  
  
**(Beautiful girl...)**  
  
Because Kari was still asleep, tossing and turning feverishly as she slept.  
  
**(We'll turn your nightmares back into dreams…)**  
  
Daisuke was the only one to approach him, although Miyako and Takeru did look up at him with pity. "Hey Ken." The maroon haired boy crouched beside him. "Your back," he said softly.  
  
"Back?" His voice croaked.  
  
"You disappeared." He glanced nervously at Taichi who sat at his sister's side. "You faded."  
  
"I faded." 'It wasn't a dream.' His eyes found Kari. 'Its not over.' "NO NO NO NO!" He grabbed the sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "It has to stop!"  
  
**(First you've got to close your eyes…)**  
  
"Ken, what's wrong?" Daisuke demanded, grabbing the other boy by his shoulders. "What needs to stop?!"  
  
"Its after me…Its after her! It's inside me…us. It wants us…" he babbled, his fears growing with ever uttered fragment.  
  
"Ken, calm down."  
  
**(Then you'll get another chance to redeem…)**  
  
"Explain what happened. Please. We need to know what you know." His words were soft, but desperate. He needed the girl lying on the ground feverishly sweating.  
  
**(But they'll recognize your disguise…)**  
  
Taichi looked up. "Don't trust him, Davis. Give it up. You can't trust him. He is the Kaiser." The older leader greatened by his adventure but slumped by the weight of his duties, stood up, glaring at Ken with burning eyes. "You did this to her!"  
  
"STOP IT TAI." Daisuke screamed. "Just stop it!" Taichi's face formed a look of surprise while Daisuke fumed and Ken stared at the pair in terror. The others stayed silent. "You have absolutely no proof of what Ken has done or hasn't! You're not thinking clearly! The fear you feel for Kari's life outweighs any judgment in you. Ken is not a scapegoat and this-" he stomped his foot and pointed to Kari, "is not the fist time this has happened! So Tai, shut the hell up and sit the hell down! You are not a leader, you're a big brother on a war path!" This cracked a grin off of Yamato. Daisuke looked at the blond second in command to the original DigiDestined and got a nod of encouragement. Tai blinked, unsure of the new command, but stepped down.  
  
**(We'll have to back to that moment in time…)**  
  
Daisuke turned back to Ken, kneeling by his side, unafraid, unlike the others who feared he would snap. "What do you know Ken?" He asked, voice reserved.  
  
**(When you couldn't see the light…)**  
  
"What happened when you faded?"  
  
"I went to the dark ocean."  
  
"What is the dark ocean?"  
  
He stared at Kari. "It's a world of lost souls. It's a place of everything you don't want to be. Everything that you fear." He looked at Daisuke. "It's a world of such overwhelming darkness you can't breath. It's beyond the place of nightmares. It sucks you in, drags you down, makes you believe you can't. And just when you're about to collapse," he felt his eyes burn because he would not allow tears to build in them, "it releases you"  
  
"How?"   
  
**(The night it took over your body and mind…)**  
  
"You walk and you walk because somethings behind you. If you run, your lungs might burst at the strain. You feel every doubt consume you, every pain to be experienced bombard you." He chocked out and paused. Daisuke place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
**(Without an end in sight…)**  
  
"And you can't fight it…you just fade away."  
  
**(Waiting…)**  
  
"It wants you."  
  
**(Watching…)**  
  
"Waiting."  
  
**(Over you…)**  
  
"Until it can have you."  
  
And the DigiDestined just stared. Stared at him. With pity…fear…sadness…anger…and emotions he couldn't even guess. But they feared…for him. It almost….felt good.  
  
Taichi was the first to react. He got up from where he sat by his sister and walked out. Ken could see the strain it took not to run like hell, but Tai needed his dignity if he couldn't have his sister. Yamato and Sora got up and went after him. Jou and Mimi stood behind Koushiro as he tapped away at his laptop. Iori and Miyako began to debate Ken's acceptance into the team. Takeru stood at their sides, listening intently, but forming no opinion. He had his beliefs on the subject, but they were kept between him and the ex Kaiser.  
  
And Daisuke. Daisuke still sat at Ken's side, staring at his girl laying feverishly on a sleeping bag. His eyes held a far away look and one of disgust, but he made no movement away from Ken. "Can you save her? Can you…save yourself?" He choked. Ken just blinked. "I believe you, I trust you, and I will follow you on your word. So don't let me down because I may not be afraid of Tai, but I am afraid of losing his trust and respect." He squeezed Ken's shoulder.  
  
Ken just stared at Kari.  
  
**(Just leave all your things…)**  
  
And he got up and knelt by her. He raised a hand and it lingered over her stomach, twitching in mid air as he debated his decision. And as his hand pressed against her stomach, he let out a loud gasp feeling himself slip away.  
  
**(To take you away from the things that you knew before…)**  
  
Daisuke swallowed hard as he stared at Ken. His lifeless body lay on the ground beside Kari, hand pressed against her stomach. He just collapsed. And her. Her chest no longer rose up and sown. All color was gone. No movement at all.  
  
**(Beautiful boy, carry the weight of the world…)**  
  
The gray of the world seeped through him, making his skin burn and head throb. 'Your back. You brought yourself back.' He sucked in air as if her were breathing through a straw. He couldn't breathe.  
  
Why can't I be strong?!  
  
**(Beautiful girl, nothing's the same as before…)**  
  
She just sat in the sand with the water lapping at her, spraying her legs, shorts and hair. Curled up, knees to chest, arms around legs and head on knees. She let herself be numb to the freezing water and salty wind that attacked her. Her hair, skin, and clothes were layered with sand.  
  
Why can't I be strong?!  
  
**(Beautiful boy)**  
  
And their bodies would probably remained lifeless until they freed themselves.  
  
"May god have mercy on your souls," Daisuke bided in a hushed whisper.  
  
**(You're tired of running so you turn to fight…)**  
  
He stood at her side listening to the waves crash at his feet, the dark water sliding over his feet, sending a chill up his back. The tide was rising. Within minutes it would be at his ankles. But he gave no notice to the rising water. Because this time he wouldn't back down.  
  
**(It's you up against yourself…)**  
  
'Run!' His mind screamed. 'It'll get you, suck you in, it will have you!'  
  
**(Now you can see in your eyes there's a light, a love that you've never felt...)**  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT BE YOUR COWARD!" He screamed at the water. "STOP FEEDING OFF ME!" The waters ascent came faster. The tide doubled its speed. "I will not be yours." He pulled Kari to her feet. She stared at him with blood shot eyes, fat with tears and face paled with no life or fight left in her. The water crept up to their waists, but they locked eyes refusing to look at the clouded black water. "Because the DigiDestined go down fighting."  
  
**(Take you away from the things that you knew before…)**  
  
Kari threw her arms around him and he hugged her back as the water crept up their necks.  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke looked up from his gaze fixated deep into the woods where he could hear Taichi screaming his frustrations. His eyes found the spot where Ken and Kari had once lain. They were gone, leaving only two digivices, one of black and one of pink.  
  
**(Beautiful boy…)**  
  
A purplish crest, Kindness, sat beside the black digivice.  
  
**(Carry the weight of the world…)**  
  
He couldn't do it. He couldn't pull himself out. Though that may relieve the team.   
  
I always believe in you…  
  
**(Beautiful girl…)**  
  
A golden tag, the frame for a pink crest, Light, sat beside the pink digivice.  
  
**(Nothing's the same as before…)**  
  
What happened Kari? What did it take you? What couldn't you get over? She always thirsted for courage, strength and hope. She never found them inside herself.  
  
It was always there…  
  
**(Beautiful boy...)**  
  
They just faded.  
  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? I was going to make this sweet and have Kari and Ken kiss at the end and have them go back. But that was crappy and predictable. This was more interesting. I really hoped you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
